


Malo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [17]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason detiene una pelea entre Richard y Kori. Ahora él debe tomar las consecuencias de sus actos.Día 17: Mamada forzada/Oral
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Malo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062944) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

El joven titán se detiene al principio del pasillo, el resto del equipo reposa en la sala sin inmutarse por la pelea que se desarrolla en los dormitorios. Todd mira al frente, de nuevo atrás. Chasquea los dedos de sus manos fijando sus ojos en la puerta, dudando si llamar o no. A los otros no parece importarles, a él tampoco debería… pero aun así lo hace. Dando pasos rápidos llega hasta el umbral y golpea dos veces.

“¿Está todo bien?” El chico pregunta. Retrocede un paso al ver la puerta abrirse, la fémina alienígena sale mientras se ajusta la ropa.

“Todo está bien ahora.” Responde ella pasando de largo al nuevo Robin.

“Starfire, vuelve aquí.” Grayson se queda en la puerta mirando con el ceño fruncido como la mujer se va. “Kori, Kori, Starfire. ¡Carajo!”

El mayor vuelve su rostro para mirar a Jason, con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se juntan. Su mandíbula tiembla, mientras aprieta sus puños. Su rostro rojo por la ira. Toma a Robin por las solapas de la sudadera lanzándolo al interior de la habitación, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso. Asegurando la puerta detrás de él. Sujeta al adolescente por el cabello.

“Todo esto es tu maldita culpa.” Ladra enojado Garyson. Golpeando la cabeza del chico contra la superficie de madera de la puerta, cerrando sus dedos en el cabello de este para impedir que se mueva. Jason estira sus piernas, en busca de una posición más cómoda. Richard deja caer su pie sobre uno de los muslos del joven. “Si haces otro movimiento te romperé la pierna.”

“¿Qué te pasa?” Cuestiona asustado el más joven mientras levanta su mirada. Grayson va sin camisa, tiene los pantalones abiertos haciendo visible su ropa interior. Jason comprende el tipo de pelea que acaba de interrumpir y su actual posición. “Suéltame, estás loco.”

“Esto es una lección para que no vuelvas meter las narices en lo que no te importa.” Reprocha el viejo Robin, dando un rápido tirón a su ropa interior. Liberando su miembro duro, ubicándolo justo frente a la nariz de Todd. El chico hace su cabeza atrás, encontrándose atrapado entra el cuerpo de su hermano adoptivo y la puerta de madera.

“Espera, podemos arreglar esto…” Intenta negociar el menor, Richard lo toma por las mejillas haciéndolo callar. Apretando la carne entre sus dedos para mantener su boca abierta.

“Sí me muerdes te mato.” Sin darle tiempo al chico para procesarlo o defenderse empuja su polla al anterior de la apretada garganta de Jason. Las manos del joven toman los pantalones de Grayson, levanta su mirada, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Su hermano si siquiera lo está mirando, tiene la mirada clavada en la puerta como si quisiera descifrar los patrones en la madera. Mueve sus manos una sobre la nuca de Todd, la otra sujeta un montón de cabello más abundante en la parte superior de su cabeza. Impidiendo así que haga algún movimiento que Richard no quiera, presiona su pie sobre el muslo del joven en un recordatorio silencioso de que si da algún paso en falso le romperá la pierna.

Después de asegurarse de que el menor está bien sujeto y no pude moverse, balancea su cadera. Todd no intenta cerrar su boca, pues sabe las cosas irán a peor. Deja que Richard lo azote, conteniendo las arcadas. Sosteniéndose de los pantalones para intentar, inútilmente que Grayson no vaya tan duro, sollozando en voz alta para rogar compasión a su hermano.

El mayor no lo escucha o si lo hace está ignorándolo. La voz ahogada de Jason cuando retrocede un poco y se clava de regreso en su garganta. Primero con embestidas cortas y profundas, sacando cortos jadeos del menor quien ruega por piedad. Grayson clava sus uñas en la nuca del adolescente en una amenaza para que se calle. Jason no lo entiende así, lloriquea y se queja particularmente más alto.

Richard molesto abandona la calidad cavidad el chico, sin más advertencia que salir de la boca del menor. Jason jadea con su boca abierta, su mandíbula arde y el sabor salado aún persiste en su paladar. Toma una larga bocanada de aire, listo para hablar de nuevo. Es callado un momento después, cuando la mano de Grayson de estampa contra su mejilla. Se detiene para dar otra bofetada con el dorso de su extremidad, tomar las enrojecidas mejillas mientras se abre paso de nuevo en la faringe de Todd.

El chico golpea con sus palmas la cadera de Grayson, mientras intenta negar. El sabor metálico de la sangre se extiende en su boca, mezclándose con el líquido preseminal que sale del miembro de Richard. La rodilla del chico mayor se aprieta contra su hombro, para golpear su boca con más fuerza. La cabeza de Todd forzada sobre la madera de la puerta sin moverse pese a la dura flagelación que recibe.

Las caderas de Grayson no se detienen, follando profundamente la garganta del chico. Escuchando solo los sonidos húmedos que hace su polla al moverse en la boca de Jason, sus ojos pican y su faringe quema ante los movimientos duros que Richard martillea en su interior. El grueso pene forzándolo a superar sus labios hasta el borde, con su carne ardiendo ante la apaleada que está recibiendo.

El adolescente cierra sus ojos, separando sus labios para evitar que las embestidas lo dañen más. Concentrándose en evitar ahogarse cuando Richard golpea el fondo de su garganta. Apretando sus pies y puños cuando siente el vómito caliente subir por su tráquea. Grayson se aleja, soltando la cabeza de chico.

Jason tose, derramando el líquido ardiente en sus piernas. Jadeando entre cada arcada que da dejando salir más del contenido de su estómago con la mirada crítica de Richard sobre él. Todd se mira las manos llenas de vómito, temblando violentamente al escuchar a Grayson chasquear la lengua, enojado.

“Yo no quería.” Dice el menor, su voz ronca y rota. La garganta duele no solo por el uso que su hermano le ha dado, sino también por el líquido caliente que le ha quemado la boca. Richard avanza de nuevo, tomando un montón de cabello. Echando la cabeza de Jason atrás, forzando su dedo pulgar para obligarlo a abrir los labios de nuevo.

Empujando su polla más allá de la boca del menor, sosteniendo a Jason para que no se mueva. Derramando su esperma en la garganta del joven. Apretando su nariz para forzarlo a beber el líquido que vacía en el cuerpo de su hermano. Todd golpea con sus manos abiertas las piernas de Richard, en un intento desesperado de hacerle saber que está ahogándose.

Grayson lo suelta, dejando la maltratada boca de Jason. Se ajusta los pantalones con rapidez tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, sin importar que el mancillado chico aún está recuperándose. Lo toma por él ante brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de piel. Lo echándolo afuera de su recámara, sin decirle nada más. Azotando el portón detrás de Todd.

El adolescente se queda de rodillas en el pasillo, con los pantalones llenos de vómito. Temblando mientras se abraza a sí mismos, arrastrándose despacio a una de las paredes. Levanta sus piernas, presionándolas contra su pecho mientras asimila lo que acaba de pasar. Esconde su rostro entre sus prendas sucias, sollozando despacio, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para acallar su llanto.

Gatea hasta su recámara un par de metros, abre la puerta y de deja caer boca abajo sobre el piso mientras grita. Mordiendo la alfombra entre sus dientes. Dejando que la lagrimas bajan por sus ojos sin intentar detenerlas. Tirando de sus ropas, para desnudarse, arrastrándose miserablemente al baño.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
